


Tea was the reason for confessions

by Ueberlebensunfaehig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Dominant Erwin Smith, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Tea, crackfic, eruri - Freeform, mention of suicide, no one dies tho, touch starved levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ueberlebensunfaehig/pseuds/Ueberlebensunfaehig
Summary: Levi has a massive crush on his commander.Hange finds out.Erwin takes things into his own hands.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 98





	Tea was the reason for confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda messy but I still wanted to share it with you. If there are any mistakes (Grammar or basic typos) I am very sorry.  
> This story is not beta read

They had just come back from a mission two weeks ago. Many soldiers lost their lifes in it. Everyone thought Levi was unfaced by it but in reality it hit him just as much as the rest of the troup.

Its been a few months since he lost his whole group - team Levi - on a mission. He now had to live with teenagers when he was almost 35 years old already.

He was too old for this.

And the fact that they were so far away from headquaters at the moment made it even worse - yes he kinda missed Erwin and even Hange at this point -. It was not that he tought his new group wasn't good enough, no, not at all, but they were still children. Children that went through hell and more already.

One suicidal brat, one that looked like a horse, two clowns of which one could not stop eating, a girl that missed her girlfriend and a nother girl that only tried to protect the suicidal brat all the time. The only light at the end of the tunnle was the brain of the group, which was Armin. 

The worst was that these kids reminded him of all the people he had already lost along the way and up to this day. 

These kids had also lost many of their friends already.

This world was cruel. 

Today was one of those days on which he just wished he could curl up in bed besides Erwin and forget about everything.

That this world existed.

That it was cruel.

That Erwin could not be his.

Erwin was commander.

He had no time for romance, god, he did not even like Levi back, he was sure. Why would he? He was always grumpy and on top of that he was small and looked like he had not slept in 2 weeks.

He was touch starved.

It was bad this time. Why did he have to be so attached to this man and how did it even happen? 

When he first met Erwin he intended to kill him and now he was in love with him. With a man that was only concentrated to fullfill his dreams and those definitly did not include Levi at all.

Levi had accepted a long time ago that he did not have a chance with the tall blond man but it still made him sad from time to time especially when the only people around were teens that were just too crazy for him. He had not seen Erwin in two weeks and it started to make his heart sting in his chest. Erwin was the only constant he had in his life - besindes Hange but he didn't like to admit it - and he really just wanted to see him again. 

So he got up from the desk he was sitting at right now. He needed to think about something else. Something less pathetic, something less sad and hopeless . 

And this was the moment the univers waited for to play a trick on him. It nocked at the door of the little wooden house and someone - probably Sasha or Conny - opened the door. A loud energetic voice came from downstairs.

It was Hange.

But Levi could hear another voice down there as well. It was not fair. he was in the middle of a breakdown over Erwin right now and that blond fucker decided to visit him and his team. 

Why? Why did the world hate Levi so much. He only wanted to hide with the emberresment he felt thinking about how filthy he was, craving attention by his commander, his colleage, without him knowing anything about his feelings for him. 

Just a few moments later Armin came to knock at his door and inform him that the commander and Hange were there and that he should come down for tea to which Levi agreed to with a sigh.

He quickly cleaned up his desk so it would not bother him later and made his way downstairs. His team, Hange and Erwin were already seated at the table in the middle of the room, a teacup each in their hands. Levi sat down on the last available seat and was given a teacup by Historia a few moments later as well. He thanked her.

"Hello, Levi", Erwin greated him. He had some papers spread out infront of him. It was probably a detailed report of their last mission and a list of things they had to concider for the next time they left the safety of the walls again. Ever mission brought new information on how to proceed next time for a bigger success and less dead people . 

"Hello, Erwin, Hange", the black haired man greated back and took a sip from his tea cup. It was still hot and it was his favourit. At least this was something his team knew. He would kill for a good cup of tea. 

"Hello dear Levi. How are you feeling today? Grumpy as always, am I right?", Hange smiled and also took a sip from her cup but kept on looking at him, "no, something is different today. You are so quiet. Normally you would have groaned at what I said just now. Something is off. Aren't you feeling well?"

 _Now_ he groaned, "Shut up Hange, I am fine. You are interpreting to much again."

But she shook her head no, "No, something is wrong!"

"Hange we came her to discuss the report and not to find out any more mental problems Levi has. It's enough that you diagnosed him with Daddy-issues and depression the first time we saw him. You do not have to add more to the list so many years later", Erwin said calmly and sorted through his papers and gave out one to everyone sitting at the table. 

"You did what?", Levi gaped and almost spat out his tea. He knew that Hange was a little crazy sometimes but that she did _that_ and never told him about any of her thoughts seemed even weired to him than Hange was already - dont get him wrong. Hange was important to him as well and he would kill for her as well, not only for tea-. 

"Oh yeah I did. It was funny to analyze you when you first came to the corps. There is obviously more on the list than just these two points. There is also an obvious obsession with cleaniness that Erwin forgot to mention. Not to add your sarcasm that you use to overplay certain problems with and-" 

"I think that is enough Hange. You're going to make him cry," Erwin stopped her.

Levi did not know if this was good or even worse. He would not cry because of something so stupid. 

"I'm not going to cry. Don't baby me, Erwin."

His team got really quite and everyone was just staring in their cups trying not to get involved into this conversation. 

"You came here to talk about the report. Talk about the report then for fucks sake."

Erwin started by explaining everything that went wrong and his ideas of how to make said thinks better. He proceeded with pointing out a few new changes to their overall strategy outside of the walls and that they would try to train a little bit more to give everyone an opportiunity to learn some new tricks with the ODM-gear since the new cadets had found out new techniques to be faster and more precise while not using as much gas. Mostly Mikasa had figured all that out with Armins help and it could all be pretty helpful to survive outside a little longer and bring more success to their missions as well since maybe less people would die which would improve their missions and results. 

Ewins little speach ended and he asked if anyone had any questions which was not the case so he packed the report back into a folder and poured himself another cup of tea.

His muscles flexed while holding up the tea and Levi had never seen someone before, that poured tea in a cup in such a attractive way, he almost started drooling. 

"I knew something was up and now I even know what, haha!!", Hange screached loudly and smiled brightly.

Levi had not even noticed that she had been staring all the time and blushed a deep red after realising he had been cought checking out his commander, "OH MY GOD. LEVI HAS A CRUSH ON ERWIN!"

And that was when Levi lost it and spat out his tea and he wanted to die on the spot. He planned in his head how he would just jump right out of the window on the second floor and hope he would die from it.

Or even better: He would climb the roof and jump off of it instead of the second floor. This would be probably more succesful. 

"Oh Hange, don't make a fool out of yourself. The captain is not in love with commander Erwin. We live together with him. We would have noticed that by now, don't you think?" Eren started and smiled. This was the first time Levi did not want to kill him which suprised him to be honest. 

"No, I think Hange is right", Sasha said shaking her head no," I have seen captain Levi looking all lovey dovey at the commander a few times aleady. I just never said anything, you know?"

Connie's eyes widend, "Sasha stop talking, he is going to punch you or something!"

Levi was still completly and utterly speachless. Has it really been that obvious? Holy shit, how many more people had suspected that already? 

"It wasn't much of a secret anyways so it is fine, Levi", Erwin said. As always absoloutly calm.

"YOU KNEW??", Levi now screamed. He was not himself anymore at this point and he really just wanted to die. Please god when would this nightmare end. 

"Yes I did. I did not say anything 'cause I thought you would confess at some point but you never did so I just assumed that you did not want to have any kind of relationship with me apart from a work-based-relationship so I just let it all slide", Erwin explained with a tiny smile on his lips. 

"Oh holy god let the ground open itself so i can slip through and die. Please let me die", he muttered under his breath ready to get up and to never spare a glance at Erwin ever again but the room was filled with an increadibly attractive laugh - Erwins - and he stopped mid motion.

"Levi, this is no reason to die. Isn't it good that we now all know that you can indeed feel things other than sadness and bitterness?", Erwin asked, still laughing.

"Hey- Im not always just sad and bitter. Im happy, too sometimes. That's so rude to say!", Levi exclaimed and started pouting but stopped right away. He was fucking 35 years old. He was not a child anymore. He should be able to handle such a situation. It's just feelings, nothings else. 

So he said:" Well yes, I maybe have feelings for you. And what about it? You clearly dont like me in that way so there is nothing that should still be discussed. Also we all do not even have time for romance. We are this close to solve this dumb secret about the walls and anything else. There is no space for love."

"I never said that i didn't like you back, Levi. You just simply never asked", Erwin grinned, took a sip from his tea and grinned again. 

No, that was it. Levi got up. He would go and jump. "Oh Levi, stop. Don't be so dramatic. Let's talk about this a little bit more privately." Erwin was right. They should talk about it as adults would so he nodded and swollowed hardly. Erwin got up to follow Levi up the stairs into his office slash bedroom. 

"So, you like me back then?", Levi asked, he could not really hold his voice low. His heart was beating so damn fast and he was scared it would jump out of his mouth if he tried to steady himsef. 

"Yes Levi, I do," Erwin answered, his voice incredibly uneaven as well. He was just as stressed as Levi was. 

Levi exhaled loudly, pushed himself on his tippy toes and threw his hands and arms around the older mans neck. Erwin was already bending down meeting his lips halfways. The blonds hands found Levis lower back and he pressed him closer towards him. The kiss was heated and incredibly messy and they both did't really know what they were doing. Grasping for air, Levi pulled away after he bit into Erwins lip one last time. His face was flushed red. He rested his forehead against Erwins chest, still panting. 

"I wanted to do that for ages already," Erwin whispered, his hands traveled up the smaller ones back and laid down on his shoulders. 

"Me too," Levi responded. 

-

Wrapped in big arms, Levi laid on his bed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his partners neck. He was finally at peace for once. He found someone he wanted to live and give his life for if needed. He wanted to be the best for Erwin, wanted to support him. He trusted him with his life and would never regret his choice of living with him. He wanted to know everything about Erwin, wanted him to know everything about himself as well. 

He was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. 


End file.
